"Piracy. It's a Crime." Anti-Piracy Advice
(2002-present) Piracy it's a crime|Regular variant. Piracy - It's a Crime|Different variant. Bumper: The viewer's screen suddenly starts the bumper off with a scene of a female teenager illegally downloading a movie from a feature films website. Then, it suddenly cuts to another screen, with lights rapidly moving past. The words "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A CAR" appear, zoom out, and then act like a speaker. Then, a scene of someone trying to steal a car appears. "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A HANDBAG" then appears and does the same animation as the first words, with the same background as before. Then, a man steals a woman's purse in yet another scene. "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A TELEVISION" is the next few words to appear on the background and do the animation. Someone hands yet another man a television, and then the man walks off with it. Lastly, "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOVIE" gets to do the animation and be on the background. Yet another man walks in, takes a DVD of a movie off of a shelf, and puts it in his pocket. After that, everything reverses, and then the sentence "DOWNLOADING PIRATED MOVIES IS STEALING" (the words one by one, with the exception of "IS STEALING") appears, and then the bumper comes back to the scene of the female teenager illegally downloading the movie from the feature films website. Then, "STEALING IS AGAINST THE LAW" (two by two, with the exception of "STEALING") appears, as the background screen and the scene constantly change to each other. Then, the female teenager cancels the download, and walks away from the computer, picking up her backpack in the process. After that, the background screen appears, with the words "PIRACY. IT'S A CRIME." shaking on the center of the screen. The bumper then cuts to black. Variants: * Sometimes, there is a different thievery scene, and a cell phone being the item that you would not steal (this scene replaces the thievery scene for the television). "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A CELL PHONE" replaces "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A TELEVISION". Also, the beginning/end scene is replaced with people trying to sell pirated movies, and people trying to buy them, until they find that they are trying to buy pirated movies and therefore reject the offers, walking away in the process. Along with these things, "DOWNLOADING PIRATED MOVIES IS STEALING" is replaced with "BUYING PIRATED MOVIES IS STEALING". * On US prints of DVDs, "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A DVD" replaces "YOU WOULDN'T STEAL A MOVIE". Also, the MPAA Illegal Downloading rating bumper appears when the bumper cuts to black. FX/SFX: Everything. Cheesy Factors: (The first one only applies to the regular variant, but the second one applies to both variants.) # Unless there was another thief, the scene of the man stealing the television does not look like thievery. # The DVD of the movie that the man is stealing may look like one, but it looks more like a high school project that a student may have accidentally left on the shelf at the movie store. Music/Sounds: An intense rock song with many different sound effects happening, including sirens, the sound of something being reversed, etc, until the song ends. The bumper itself actually ends with a thud, or, to be specific, the sound of a door closing and echoing across a room. Music/Sounds Variant: The variant uses a different version of the ending sound effect. Availability: Common in foreign countries, but rare in the United States. This bumper is commonly found on select US Paramount/Touchstone/MGM/Fox DVDs from 2005-2007, as well as Paramount High Definition releases from 2006-2007, and Buena Vista Home Entertainment Blu-rays. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The music, the font of the text, the background screen's over-saturated background, and the fact that everything is sudden and without any warnings can frighten anyone who that sees the bumper. Because of this, the bumper has scared many of it's viewers ever since it debuted in 2002. This is also the reason that it got itself featured on the Scary Logos Wiki. However, those who are used to it in the the foreign countries may just be annoyed by it's very common appearance. Category:Anti-Piracy Advices